Cliché
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: "Vas a ser mi amante" Declaró el hombre. "¡Es imposible!". "Esas son excusas cliché, Dame-Tsuna". One-Shot. R27.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama, la Diosa creadora del Tri-ni-sette y todo lo demás.

**Cliché**

"Vas a ser mi amante" Declaró el hombre.

Sentado en su cama, arrinconado entre la pared y el cuerpo adulto del Arcobaleno, Tsuna no pudo evitar que un intenso sonrojo cubriera la mayor parte de su rostro. Reborn sonrió divertido ante la reacción, a lo que el castaño frunció el ceño enfadado.

"No juegues conmigo, Reborn"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando?"

"Acabas de reírt-"

La queja del adolescente fue rápidamente amortiguada por los sedosos labios del mayor. Reborn comenzó a besarlo lentamente, pero Tsuna se resistía con vehemencia. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios tan apretados que formaban una fina línea, el castaño trató de empujar al Arcobaleno para hacer que se detuviera, pero el pelinegro no cedía ni un milímetro. Una de las manos de Reborn, apoyada antes en la pared y junto a la cabeza de su alumno, se movió hacia la zona íntima del chico, aun cubierta por el molesto pantalón del uniforme de la escuela. Ante el repentino contacto, Tsuna se estremeció notablemente y abrió la boca para soltar un pequeño grito. El sonido no alcanzó a pasar de su garganta porque en ese preciso momento el sicario aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cálida cavidad del más pequeño… solo para recibir a cambio de la intromisión una mordida en el labio inferior.

La acción defensiva provocó un pequeño desconcierto en el pelinegro, y eso fue suficiente para que Tsuna se las arreglara para escapar de la prisión de Reborn y moverse hasta la puerta… que estaba cerrada y asegurada.

"Vaya, vaya… el pequeño león ha mordido la mano que le da de comer…" Murmuró el tutor mientras se ponía de pie con un movimiento elegante y admiraba con su característico sadismo el pánico en el rostro de Tsuna. "No tienes a dónde huir, Dame-Tsuna… ni tampoco razón para hacerlo"

"¿A-A qué t-te refieres?"

"Eres un cobarde por naturaleza, pero tú en realidad no quieres huir de esto… yo quiero que seas mio y tu quieres ser mio. Así que serás mi amante, si o si" Declaró con seguridad el Arcobaleno mientras se acercaba al adolescente con pasos felinos.

"E-Estás equivocado y eres un bastardo arrogante, ¿por qué querría yo ser tu amante?" Preguntó el castaño mientras se alejaba de la puerta con intención de rodear la habitación y llegar a la ventana. "Además, está claro que solo estás bromeando… ¿verdad?"

"Mmm, parece que hoy estás muy insolente, Dame-Tsuna… Me gusta tu actitud, pero no cuando la estás usando conmigo y mucho menos cuando es un asunto tan importante" Su sonrisa peligrosa se acentuaba a medida que iba haciéndose camino lentamente hacia el menor.

"¡N-No juegues conmigo, Reborn! ¡Es imposible!" Respondió el chico con un sonrojo adorable y una mezcla confusa de emociones en su rostro.

"Tu actitud está yendo demasiado lejos, creo que tendré que castigarte" El Arcobaleno se detuvo a un metro del castaño, "Pero antes, responde: ¿qué es imposible?"

Ante la pregunta, Tsuna desvió la mirada y se apoyó nerviosamente sobre su escritorio, aun con un intenso sonrojo extendiéndose hasta sus orejas.

"S-Ser a-amantes…" Murmuró inaudiblemente.

"¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo, no te escuché" Una sonrisa divertida se posó en el rostro del mayor.

"S-Ser amantes…" Repitió el chico un poco más alto.

"De nuevo, no te escuché"

"¡Ser amantes!"

Wow… eso probablemente había sonado por toda la casa… afortunadamente no había nadie por el momento.

"Ya," Dijo Reborn comenzando de nuevo a acercarse peligrosamente al adolescente "y según tú, ¿por qué es imposible?"

"P-Porque ambos somos h-hombres…" Respondió desviando aún más la mirada y con un tono de improvisación en su voz; no había pensado en la razón, solo sabía que era imposible.

"Esa es una de las excusas más cliché de este tipo de situaciones, ¿lo sabías?" Dijo el mayor rodando los ojos con cierta exasperación "¿Qué importa que ambos seamos hombres? Ambos somos seres humanos que se necesitan mutuamente" Lo dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero Tsuna pudo sentir en lo profundo de su corazón lo que eso significaba, sobre todo después de recordar la frase que le había dicho alguien hacía mucho tiempo: _Amor es sinónimo de necesidad_. Sin embargo, aún no podía estar seguro de la verdadera intención de las palabras de su tutor. Nada acerca de Reborn era seguro.

"P-Pero… eres mayor que yo…" Fue la siguiente excusa de Tsuna para intentar huir de la incómoda situación.

"Otro cliché" A medida que Reborn se acercaba con lentitud al castaño, este trataba de abrirse paso hacia la ventana "Tu no eres un bebé, y yo no soy un anciano (aparentemente), así que en esto no hay nada de pedofilia" Resolvió con su usual arrogancia.

"E-Eres mi tutor…" A esta altura Tsuna ya se estaba quedando sin excusas. Y aunque estaba llegando a la ventana, el Arcobaleno estaba más cerca de él.

"La típica historia de 'las relaciones maestro-alumno son imposibles' ¿eh?" Una sonrisa astuta se dibujó en su rostro mientras alzaba su mano y tomaba a su alumno por el mentón "Como tu tutor es mi deber enseñarte _TODO_" Dijo en tono _muy sugerente _y con una sonrisa ilegal.

"E-Eres un asesino…" Por un momento pensó que eso heriría al sicario, pero se equivocó completamente.

"¿Y te asusto?" Preguntó con calma.

"¡Claro que no!" '_Porque nunca me harías daño'_, quiso agregar el muchacho.

"Entonces no hay problema" Sonrió mientras se acercaba a los labios del menor.

"P-pero estarías en peligro en el futuro…"

"¿Porque eres el próximo Jefe de Vongola? ¿En verdad es necesario recordarte que sé cuidarme solo?"

Tsuna ya se había quedado sin excusas, y Reborn no tenía pinta de querer ceder… solo quedaba una oportunidad.

"¡Pero yo no te quiero!" Gritó. Lo que recibió a cambio fue una expresión totalmente desconcertada y dolida por parte del Arcobaleno. Y silencio total.

El pelinegro soltó el mentón del castaño y se alejó lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama con la cabeza baja y la sombra de su fedora cubriendo su expresión. Tsuna entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había dicho demasiado y había herido profundamente los sentimientos (no sabía que los tuviera) del mayor.

"¿R-Reborn?" El chico se acercó cautelosamente al pelinegro y con una expresión preocupada surcando su rostro "¿E-Estás b-bien?"

"Eso…" Murmuró el Arcobaleno del Sol, lo suficientemente alto como para que Tsuna lo escuchara, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que el castaño tuviera que acercarse hasta estar a diez centímetros del otro para poder escuchar lo siguiente "… también es cliché" Una sonrisa de esas que solo Reborn sabe hacer se dibujó en el rostro del hombre, y el adolescente supo que estaba perdido.

A continuación el astuto pelinegro empujó a Tsuna tomándolo por la cintura y lanzándolo a la cama, de manera que quedó acostado bajo el cuerpo del sicario. La sorpresa del chico por el repentino cambio de su tutor lo dejó con muchas aberturas, situación que el hombre aprovechó para plantarle un beso apasionado que lo dejó sin aliento. Sudando y respirando agitadamente por el íntimo contacto, el tutor se separó un poco de su alumno y lo miró directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos abrazadores pozos de chocolate derretido, mientras el menor se extraviaba en una oscuridad brillante e hipnótica.

"Dame-Tsuna, si quieres puedes seguir repitiendo esas patéticas excusas que ni siquiera tú te crees, pero hasta que no encuentres la excusa perfecta no te dejaré en paz" Una sonrisa de las suyas se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acercaba de nuevo al sonrojado castaño "Más te vale que te vayas preparando, porque a este paso serás mi amante por toda la eternidad".

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D

¿**Reviews**? Siéntanse libres de comentar lo que quieran, acepto consejos, opiniones, preguntas, ¡todo! excepto malas palabas :)

Por cierto, ¿les pareció que hubo OoC por parte de alguno de los dos? Es que a veces no me doy cuenta cuando me alejo de la personalidad de los personajes xD


End file.
